The present invention relates to a molding machine for producing products of a rubber-like resilient material, particularly gaskets or packings for automotive vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,787 discloses a molding machine for producing products of a rubber-like resilient material, particularly oil seals, in which a first mold part is stationarily supported in axial spaced relation to a main base. A base between the main base and the first mold part is axially movable toward and away from the first mold part and supports a second complementary mold part. A holder between and axially spaced from the first and second mold parts is mounted for limited axial movement and rotary movement in a plane parallel to the first and second mold parts, with the holder carrying two diametrically opposite further mold parts spaced apart an equal distance from the axis of the rotary movement. One of the further mold parts is in substantially registry with the first and second mold parts so that movement of the base relative to the holder brings the second mold part into operative relation to the one further mold part and continued movement of the movable base moves the holder toward the first mold part until the first mold part, one further mold part and second mold part are assembled to provide a molding space therein for receiving the molding material. Means are provided for introducing a reinforcing ring into the other further mold part of the holder prior to its movement to the position occupied by the one further mold part during molding and to remove the completed article from the other further mold part when it occupies the position of the other further mold part during molding. In addition, means are provided for removing the molding flash after the mold opening and for transporting the flash to discharge means. Also, means are employed to retain the two further mold parts as diametrically opposite points in the holder as well as to prevent rotation and tilting of the mold parts relative to the holder.